Tristan's Story
by secretwriter4
Summary: Follow the life of teen Tristan Rose Cipriano, the daughter of Patch and Nora as she struggles through the ups and downs of teenage life, such as dealing with her older brother and boy problems! All human. Rights go to Becca Fitzpatrick. Includes OC. Rated T as it may include lemon further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

I'm new to FanFiction and was interested in writing a Patch and Nora story which follows their teenage daughter through her life such as relationships and friends and dealing with heartbreak. If you're interested in reading my story, could you please leave a review? If there is enough people interested then I will begin to write my story and would be looking for a beta to check over my work. If you were interested in that then let me know.

Thanks; -secretwriter4

PS. I'd like to thank aPackageFromTed who has agreed to help me with my first FanFiction. Enjoy the first chapter, review to read more.


	2. Chapter One

Hi. My names Tristan Rose Cipriano, daughter of Patch and Nora.

I grew up in Coldwater with my parents and older brother Harrison, younger sister Katie and my dog, Trixie. Perfect life? I doubt it my boyfriend cheated on me with my "bestfriend", I get myself into trouble and constantly argue with my mom and brother.

"Tristan! Get up you're going to be late for school!" That was the third time mum had shouted me in the space of 5 minutes. What's her problem? Let me sleep. I felt sleep coming once again and a dream began to tug me under-

"Harrison! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can you not see I'm sleeping!"

"Get up else next time I'll chuck a bucket of water over you and not just a glass", he all but growled at me. "The one day I don't have college and you're been a bitch. Get up I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is mom yelling". He then proceeded to walk out my room slamming the door in the process. "Now Tristan!".

I took that as my final warning and cue to get ready. I quickly showered, applied makeup and curled the ends of my hair and swept it to one side and ran out my room tugging on a baggy jumper and shorts over my vest top as I went and walked to the kitchen in time to see my parents making out over breakfast. Gross.

"You two disgust me."

"Morning Princess" dad replied looking up from beneath his ratty baseball cap long enough to catch my eye and smirk. I picked up my flask with my morning coffee (the only decent thing my mum does but purely to keep me awake in lessons after I was suspended for constantly sleeping through English) and turned towards the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to quickly kiss my dad on the cheek before turning back around.

"Not that Princess. Breakfast. You need to eat. You're not pulling that stunt again", by which he was referring to me signing myself out of school after not eating and getting drunk on an empty stomach. Not something my hardcore dad approved of. Or let's me hear the end of.

"Not hungry", I replied "besides I think I'd throw it all up after witnessing you two this morning."

"Just hurry up and get to school. Me and your mum have unfinished business." I could have sworn she blushed.

"Just for that I'm taking your jeep. Where's Katie I'll give her a lift."

"She left half an hour ago to walk. What's wrong with your own car?"

"It's a piece of junk." I grunted storming into the garage picking up my sunglasses, bag and guitar for practise later. If I could be bothered to turn up.

"And don't be home late Vee and Gavin are coming to stay for a couple weeks with Junior so no getting yourself into trouble. And be nice" my mum shouted after me. Charming. Me? I'm always nice unless your names Dillon and you're my ex or a jerk. Or both.

I ended up missing morning registration and the start of English to go for a fag with Kyla to which Mr Greene wasn't too pleased about, but after lecturing me on the importance of missing him discuss Shakespeare and not turning in my homework which was apparently due in today, he let me go to my seat where I proceeded to put my earphones in and go to sleep. What? Even my mums gorgeous coffee can't keep me awake through this.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow with me getting my failed biology assessment back with a note attached saying "see me immediately" which ended up in the bin, and sat on the field admiring Zach Marsh, the schools football team captain. He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and his brown hair has striking a resemblance with Zac Efron's and I swear I swooned and my heart melted with me falling in love with him a little bit more. I know what you're thinking. Way out of my league? Hardly. I just happen to be popular alongside him and sit with him most days for lunch with a few others. And bring a cheerleader it's totally possible like it is in all the films. Not to sound big headed. So why aren't we together? Good question. The fact he has a girlfriend of two years. Tina Malloy. With bleach blonde hair, a push up bra, 3 layers minimum of foundation and smelling like a not-so-attractive perfume shop. The chances of us being together are slim. I finished writing my lyrics to my new song around 4pm and decided that was enough time for Katie to finish up in her dance class before driving us both home after she sent me a rather aggressive text message about how I should have drove her to school this morning. She shouldn't have left so early then.

We turned the corner and parked in the garage to find 3 suitcases. Great. I guess Junior awaits. Hoping his matured enough to stop hitting on me, I enter the kitchen to see the green eyed boy looking straight at me. This ought to be good.

**A/N: I'd like to thank aPackageFromTed who has agreed to help me with my FanFiction. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm hopefully going to update 1/2 chapters from now on every week, most likely on a Sunday/Monday.**

* * *

We turned the corner and parked in the garage to find 3 suitcases. Great. I guess Junior awaits. Hoping his matured enough to stop hitting on me, I enter the kitchen to see the green eyed boy looking straight at me. This ought to be good.

* * *

Since when was Junior.. Hot? He'd clearly started working out with definition in his muscles, styled his hair with gel and his fashion sense weren't too bad either. Wait. No. I did NOT just think that the boy I've been arguing with since birth is attractive.

"Hi Squirt", Junior commented with a clear smirk on his face. Maybe his not so attractive.

"Yeah whatever dork", I quipped back before opening the required cupboard doors and finding a packet of crisps, a donut and a can of Dr Pepper, "I'm going to my room." I noticed something weren't right. This guy was sat at my kitchen table yet no one was in sight, not even Katie who must have managed to slip past me when I was(hopefully)snidely checking out Junior.

"Hey where are my folks?"

"Out with mine for dinner. They said you've gotta cook dinner for me, Katie and Harrison and they'll be back tonight sometime." I simply glared at him before chucking him another packet of crisps.

"Here. Dinner's sorted. Pass the message on to Jerk 1 and Jerk 2 if you see them yeah?" I winked at him before walking the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door shut and blaring music.

Half an hour later I stepped out the shower to hear a knock at the door. Sighing I took the stairs two at a time as the second knock took on impatient.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to see a dark haired boy with hazel eyes staring at me rather amused before I realised it was at my lack of clothing. Hitching my towel higher up my body, I asked "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. My names JayJay I moved in earlier this week into number 5? I saw your mum earlier she told me to introduce myself." I realised he was waiting for my reply. Jheeze Tristan that's the third boy you've checked out in the space of two hours.

"Yeah cool." I went to slam the door but he stopped me. What? I'm not feeling sociable and I'd like to put some clothes on. "Was there anything else you wanted?" It took a few seconds before he finally replied "No" before turning back around and walking down the path out of my driveway. Weird.

The rest of the day was unproductive with me doing Mr Greene's overdue essay and perfecting some of lyrics that didn't seem right looking back on them. Junior wasn't satisfied with my crisps-for-dinner idea so I ended up cooking lasagne timed perfectly from when Harrison got back from his girlfriend Lucy's who decided to tag along. The next mornings events were similar to those previous with me sleeping in and being late to English again, however as I strolled into the classroom and handing sir my crumpled essay and received my daily lecture, I noticed the boy from the day before sat behind my seat in English. Sighing I trudged over and took my seat before taking a sip of coffee(thanks mum)and putting my earphones in and sleeping. That was until something hit the back of my head and someone tapped me repeatedly on the shoulder. I turned around and met hazel eyes and a grin. He pointed to the floor and I got the message and picked up the note and read it.

**I figured as we met yesterday we're friends right? -JayJay**

_Wrong. _

**Ouch babe that hurts. What I do? **

_For starters you don't know me. Second I don't give tour rides for free. Third, see the funny looking geeky guy three seats up and two over with the glasses? If you're going to beg friends I hear he needs a new guinea pig._

**How about you do me the favour of showing me around and introducing me to a few people and we'll call it quits. **

_Quits?_

**You're quite aggressive aren't you? I'll let your comments slide if you let me tag along for the day. Do I need to beg? **

_Fine whatever. Get lost now?_

**Didn't have you down as the girl into Shakespeare. **

_I'm not. I'd much rather be asleep._

**By the way I do know you. You're Tristan. Sir said your name.**

I resisted the urge to turn around and bite his head and lazily tossed the note into the bin receiving a few whistles and cheers and a glare from Mr Greene before going back to sleep. The bell rung and 30 bored teenagers jumped out of their seats diving for the door. On my break for freedom Mr Greene stopped me.

"Miss Cipriano."

"Sir." I replied half sarcastic.

"Did your suspension last term not mean anything to you? Second day into this year and you've already been late to my lesson twice and handed in your summer essay late."

"Sorry Sir. Just hard to get back into the swing of things again." I went for second attempt at freedom before he stopped me again.

"If there are things on your mind, there are people you can talk to whether it be me, your tutor or parents." The look in his eye told me he was sincere and half felt sorry for me. Prick. "As a teacher there are things you hear about your students which frankly aren't that nice. I understand that may be difficult-" but I cut him off by branding him a "fucking nosey know-it-all" before storming out of the room before he had chance to get another word in. No doubt he was already on the phone to my parents.

"Hey Gumdrop."

"Did you just call me a sweet?" I cursed JayJay who had apparently thought waiting for me after a lesson was a good idea.

"Whoa chill. Are you okay? What did he say to you in there?"

"Nothing much." I muttered restraining myself from saying anything further which I'd no doubt regret. I felt bad about having a go at a guy I'd barely known five minutes. "Hey where's your next class? I'll walk you. At lunch if you come the canteen I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Thought you didn't know me? Inviting strangers for lunch may not be the wisest thing. I could be a psycho."

"There's no could be about it. You are", I retorted jokingly and amusement filled his eyes. "Listen I was harsh to you. Consider this my sorry. Afterwards we're quits." I walked him to his maths room but before I turned away to walk to Music he grabbed my wrist and whispered "I would have settled for sorry" in my ear before he let me leave. It had me distracted for the next hour.

At lunch JayJay found me sat round a table with Grant, Sadie, Ben, Luissa and Max, talking about the upcoming party at The Drag.

"Hey. What's The Drag?" JayJay greeted us. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Dude. Did you want something?" Grant questioned.

"Erm Grant?" I intercepted, Grant's prone to violent outbursts and thinking with his fists, and I should know as he joins me on Wednesday's after school for anger management, "this is my new neighbour JayJay. He's joining us for lunch so be nice." I gave him a pointed look and he immediately retreated like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Anyway. The Drag is a hotspot we go to. It's a massive warehouse where part of it was converted into a bar. Run down building which makes it better if you ask me. There's a massive car park surrounding it where everyone takes their cars, mainly trucks as there's somewhere for more than 5 people to sit, and blare music and get wasted. You in?"

"When is it?"

"The question is when isn't it? Its live every night but there's a street dance competition which means it's gonna be even better. This Friday night."

"I'm in." He responded. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and I bumped into JayJay on the way out of the school gates and offered him a lift seeing as he was on foot. After parking in the garage, Katie hopped out the backseat and we entered the kitchen where she told everyone about my new boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered not being heard for the millionth time. "I was just being nice to him."

"Since when was you nice?" Harrison questioned.

"Erm since always?" Yet by the looks I was receiving I was highly doubting it. "He caught me after English in the morning and at a bad moment so I thought I'd make it up to him." I didn't realise the mistake I'd made by what I'd said until it was too late to backtrack.

"This "bad moment" wouldn't have anything to do with swearing at Mr Greene and falling asleep in lessons again would it?" I merely rolled my eyes, mainly at Sir and not what my mum had just said, I didn't think he'd grass on me about my tendency to sleep. "Tristan! You don't need to push people away who are trying to help you."

"As lovely as this chat has been mother I have shopping to do."

It was 10 o'clock before I'd got back from my shopping trip after picking Sadie up and dropping her home. I'd blown nearly all my savings on Friday's outfit consisting of a black bodycon dress and matching heels, along with new jewellery and a hair clip to complete the look. We stopped off for a milkshake and burger at BurgerCo along the way as we'd both realised red skipped dinner to get our outfits. I thought mine was barely there as the bodycon was strapless and short. Simple. But Sadie's was a tube skirt with a lacy see-through red top and red heels. Dropping out of my bed and passing out due to exhaustion I couldn't help but be excited over Friday night.


	4. Chapter Three

After school on Friday everyone came round to mine to get ready for The Drag as no one except Junior was going to be in. Whilst people took turns using the showers I hunted down an old bottle of wine from my parents alcohol cabinet, some vodka and found some glasses. After a few rounds of shots the drinks began to take effect and I found myself feeling bolder. As Max was the one still sober as it was his brothers wedding the next day, I tossed him the keys to my pick up truck which had been abandoned all week, and rode shot gun whilst the others piled into Grant's car and we headed off to The Drag.

As we arrived the street dance competition was underway in the moonlit car park, the only stage being the pavement as crowds formed around the outside, and the reigning champions The Illusionists were nearing the end of their routine.

"Hey," a familiar voice caught my attention from behind. As I swung round I slapped the girl hard around the face out of anger. She looked at me with a sour face, clutching her now red cheek. Most of my friends had disappeared in search of beer, except JayJay who was now holding me back, restraining me from doing anything more.

"What do you want Katya?" I spat venomously.

"Look I know you're mad-"

"Mad?! You were my bestfriend yet that didn't stop sleeping with my boyfriend!" I cut her off and I felt JayJay's hold on me loosen as he took in what I just said.

"Listen Tee I know you're angry and you have every right to be. I just wanted to apologise I don't know how to make it up to you and I can't forgive myself. I never meant to hurt you. I just want my bestfriend back."

"I loved him!" I shot back and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I refused to let them fall. She couldn't see how much I was really hurting.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and turned to walk away. I noted it was in the direction Dillon was in and I made a mental note to steer clear.

"Are you okay?" JayJay asked dragging me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," but he didn't seem satisfied and pushed for a real answer.

"Liar. It's okay to be upset you know. No one blames you."

"I blame me."

"Why?" He fired back before I had time to form a response he dragged me down a side alley. "It's quieter here," he commented after seeing my puzzled expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say?"

"Anything. I'm all ears."

I thought about it and my mums words from early that week sank in, people were trying to help me. Not everyone was my enemy. It was then that I realised I was probably my own worst enemy. Sighing, I looked up into JayJay's eyes and took in his calm expression and his eyes which sparkled with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Reassurance? No. They were caring. Trustworthy. The look in his eye told me he wanted to help, so I found myself telling someone I'd not even known a week everything.

"When I was 14 I had my first boyfriend-first love. Dillon. We were together for 2 years and I trusted him and I loved him. Back then I was a calm child, getting the highest grades, my life was perfect. But then on our two year anniversary he rang me and cancelled something about his nan was taken ill. I was mad obviously but I got over it. I told him it was fine and I'd see him soon. A week or so later we had an argument. It was so stupid by the time I knocked on his front door to apologise I'd forgotten what we'd fallen out about in the first place. His mum opened the door and told me to go on up as he was in his room, but when I opened his door I caught him in bed with Katya. That was a few months back and in that time my life's been tipped upside down. My family knew we had a rough break up but I never told them why and they never questioned it. I'm guessing Katie found out as it spread around school like wildfire. Whether she told anyone or not I don't know. But after I walked in on them that day I changed. I had a massive bust up with my mum and we've barely spoken since, I was suspended three times in the space of 2 months, always argue with Harrison. I don't want to be the person I am, I want to be the old me. I'm scared that this is me now and I can't change. That probably doesn't even make sense to you but I don't like who I've become and I don't know what to do about anything anymore." I didn't realise I'd started to cry until JayJay wiped my eyes and held me to his chest while I willingly sobbed into it. I'm not sure how long we stood there in the alleyway with the music blaring in the background saying nothing, but the silence was comforting. Neither of us had to say anything and it was a silence I treasured.

Me and JayJay didn't stay much longer, but as we'd been drinking I couldn't drive us home so I left my truck in the hands of Max to return tomorrow or Sunday after the wedding and walked back home with JayJays's leather jacket draped across my shoulder as the night took on a chill. On the walk home neither of us spoke but were kept in the company of our thoughts until we reached our street. Lights were on downstairs in my house so I had no doubt my parents had stayed up to see what state I'd come home in again and JayJay walked me to my door.

"Thanks for tonight," I told him sincerely and gave him a half smile handing him back his jacket.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help. Listen if you ever need anything don't be afraid to knock on my door or send me a text. I'm always here for you Trist." He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek before smiling and turning back down my driveway for the second time that week and I'll I could think about was how much I felt myself falling for him.

I wasn't sure how long I was sat on my doorstep deep in thought until my dad came and sat beside me.

"You're home early Princess."

"Wasn't really feeling it. Dillon was there and I couldn't face it so JayJay walked me home just now."

"You've been out here for 40 minutes, we saw the lights outside come on as you walked up the path. You never came inside so I came to check you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," I was just as surprised as him when I smiled as I realised for the first time in 5 months I said something I truly meant. I was fine and I knew that although I was hurting on the inside everything would be okay, I had my family and friends who would do anything for me. And JayJay. I still wasn't sure where I stood with him but I hoped our friendship could turn into something. I really liked him.

"What are you thinking about?" My dad asked, pulling me from my thoughts for the second time. I blushed, although as it was dark I hoped he wouldn't notice but I knew he did as I saw a grin forming on his face.

"I think I'm over Dillon. I think I'm falling for someone else." I'm not sure why but I always found it easier to talk to my dad than my mum, part as I was a daddy's girl, part as me and my mum have had a rocky relationship the past few months. That doesn't matter though. All that matters is I love her and she loves me, and when push comes to shove we'd fight for each other until the death.

"Good. He was a jerk anyway, especially after what he did to you."

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief.

"Katie told us the day after you split that she'd heard a rumour around school. I wasn't happy about it."

"Why didn't you do anything about it? Or ask me about it?"

"I knew if I did anything to him you wouldn't forgive me. That's the thing with love, if it doesn't work out as much as you want it to, the love you have for the person won't go away overnight. I never asked you because I knew you'd open up in your own time, and if you wanted to talk to me you'd come to me in you're own time."

"I guess. That day I never thought I'd be happy again. I loved him. But now that's slowly turning into hate. I can't forgive him for what he did no matter how much he apologises. Is that bad?"

"No and it doesn't make you a bad person either."

I removed my heels and held them in my hand and stood from the porch step, turning to the front door. "I'm sorry dad. The way I've been the past few months, the arguments with mum and my behaviour at school and getting into trouble and drinking. It won't happen again." I turned and walked away, up the stairs to my room leaving my dad sat on the step. I quickly showered and changed into pj shorts and an old t-shirt before climbing under the covers to go to sleep. Checking my phone I saw it was fast approaching midnight and I had a text message.

**I really like you Trist. I'd like to take you out tomorrow, be ready for 2. -JJ. X**

Clicking off the message I slept that night with a smile on my face. I was happy. Content.


	5. Chapter Four

I awoke the next day to hear soft chatter coming from downstairs. Leaning over my bed I reached for my phone, 14:27.

"Shit!" I screamed and jumped out of bed running at full speed down the stairs. "Mum why didn't you wake me?! I had a date half an hour-"

"Afternoon," JayJay greeted me from the couch where he was sat with my mum. Damn it I had bed head.

"Shit," I repeated. "Sorry I just woke up, I didn't think I'd wake up so late. The one day I have to be up and Harrison didn't chuck a glass of water over me." I cursed and amusement filled JayJay's eyes. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressed I'll be down in half an hour."

Staying true to my word, half an hour later I emerged from my bedroom with light makeup, wearing a denim light blue skirt and black and white stripy blouse with my worn converse and sunglasses. I didn't have time to do much with my hair so I left it down and let it go to it's natural wavy style, hanging just past my shoulders. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, hunting down my bag from last night to put my stuff into my brown leather one. Noticing me rummaging through everything, mum asked "What are you looking for?"

"My bag from last night, it has my purse and lip gloss in. Did you see where I put it when I came in?"

"No because you sat outside for an hour before you came in, I'd gone to bed by that time."

"Damn it."

"It's here," Katie told me who'd found it down the back of the sofa. How did it get there? I emptied the contents onto the floor and sat beside Trixie who growled at me for making noise whilst she was trying to sleep. Putting my purse, makeup bag and keys in my bag, I stood up and informed JayJay I was ready to leave. We stood up and headed for the door.

"Told you they were dating!" Katie shouted after us.

"Whatever jerk," I responded slamming the door on my way out. "Where we going then Romeo?"

"Wherever. Thought you could show me around and we'll grab something to eat before we head back."

"Sounds like a plan."

Three hours later I'd shown him the shopping centre, park, sea life centre and introduced him to a few people. We decided on going McDonald's for something to eat on the high street before we made our way home. Walking down Church Street I turned onto a path and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a woman around 70 opened the door and ushered us inside. She left in silence to go to the kitchen and 10 minutes later came back with tea and biscuits for the three of us. Edith was a British woman who had lived here since I was a couple years old. If my parents were desperate for a babysitter I'd willingly come to visit Edith and we'd bake cakes and plant some new flowers in the garden. Edith was the one person I'd come to if I needed someone to talk to as she gave the best advice, tough but fair. If I'd done something wrong she wouldn't hesitate to put me in my place. I often found myself coming here, and I treasured the days I spent with her.

"Who's this handsome boy you've brought along with you?" She smiled brightly. When I found out about Dillon and Katya, I told Edith and I could see she was clearly happy I was finally moving on.

"This is JayJay. He moved onto my street earlier this week and I was just showing him around."

"Well it's lovely to meet you JayJay. Tristan how come you haven't visited me in ages, I won't be around forever," she scolded me. Like I said tough but fair.

"Sorry Edie. I've been getting myself into trouble. I was suspended from school three times and my mum grounded me. I've only been aloud out this week."

"And why did you get yourself suspended?"

"Sleeping in class and not turning in homework. Nothing major."

"That's all going to change though isn't it?" She told me in a stern voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I was talking to my dad last night. I think I'm finally over Dillon now. I realised last night when I saw him, I wasn't even angry with him anymore. I still can't forgive him though."

"No ones asking you to forget what he did, even if you don't forgive them for betraying you it doesn't make you a bad person. I believe it's time everyone moved on now, you're happy, they're happy. Isn't that all that matters? Remember you can forgive them, but that doesn't mean you can forget what they did."

"Thanks Edie," I told her standing up. "I saw you took up the rose bush in the front garden. I'll come in the morning and we can plant something if you like and I'll cook us some lunch."

"That would be lovely sweetheart. Thanks for coming, you're welcome anytime you know that. You too JayJay."

"If you're going to come I'd suggest coming on a Wednesday, she does a mean chicken casserole," I told him and he laughed.

"Go on, be gone with you now! Enjoy the rest of your night and I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a hug before me and JayJay left hers and walked home hand in hand.

It was 8 o'clock by the time we got back and I invited JayJay to come round to mine and watch a movie. Opening the front door I found that yet again my parents were out with Vee and Gavin, and Junior, Harrison and Lucy were sat around the kitchen table eating Chinese. Katie was most likely out and her curfew was fast approaching, I had no doubt my 13 year old sister would try sneaking in later on tonight. Me and JayJay joined them for a bit and we sat talking and laughing in the kitchen, and I polished off Harrison's left over chow mein before flinging the empty carton in the bin.

I showed JayJay to my room and we crashed out on my bed watching some chick flick who's title was long forgotten. I couldn't help notice neither of us seemed to be paying much attention to the film, and half way through I noticed him staring at me. It was then I realised we'd somehow ended up with his arm around my shoulder and my head resting on his. I looked up, noting for the first time how his hazel eyes had flecks of gold and green in them. I'm not sure how long we sat there, looking at each other while the film played in the background, but I found myself leaning in to kiss him. Our lips touched and it first that's all it was, a touch. Soft and teasing. I moved my head and deepened the kiss and he kissed me back with the same amount of passion and fire. I moaned softly and my lips parted and he took this as his cue to grant his tongue entrance. Our tongues were soon battling for dominance, and our exchange became more heated as he held my waist with one hand and rubbed circles on my back with the other, whilst I felt his chest underneath his v neck tee and the muscles that were surely present. I had no doubt by looking at him that he often worked out and I never failed to notice other girls checking him out around the school campus. There were already rumours spreading about us and Kyla had text me this evening asking if they were true as she'd spotted us on her way home. We finally broke apart for air and he held his forehead to mine as oxygen raced to our lungs as we tried to regain normal breathing, which was proving difficult as every time I see him, as much as I hate to admit it, I get butterflies and my heart rate picks up it's pace. We eventually turned back to the TV screen and watched the end of the cheesy film before I flicked off the DVD player and hunted for something to watch on TV. I settled with Hot Fuzz an old action movie with action sequences so bad it made the film good to watch, and found myself laughing all the way through.

I had no idea at what time I'd fallen asleep, but when I awoke the next day the bed was empty beside me. Checking the time I saw it was just gone 9 so I got out of bed before leaving my parents a note saying I'd gone to Edith's for the day not to worry about saving me any dinner as I'd grab something there. On my way to Edith's I fired JayJay a quick text.

**Thanks for last night. I had a good time. Gone to Edith's for the day I'll see you at 8 in the morning, I'll drop you at school X**

_Me too. Speak to you later x_

I'd just reached Edith when Max sent me a text message.

**Looked like everyone was still in bed so I parked your truck on the drive and posted the keys.**

_Thanks Max. How was the wedding?_

**You'd have to ask someone else. I was too drunk to remember.**

_You drove my truck home drunk?! Max! If you scratched my baby, I WILL kill you._

**Relax your "baby" is fine. Anyway I've sobered up now. I think. **

Sighing I put my phone in my pocket and knocked on Edith's door. Even though my truck was a piece of junk, I still loved it and didn't want it to end up on the scrapheap.


	6. Chapter Five

The next few weeks went by quickly. Vee, Gavin and Junior went back to England but promised they were going to visit again in the next couple months, they were considering moving to America. That was surprising after what my mum told me about Scott. Me and JayJay became serious and we tried to see each other as much as possible which was proving difficult. He'd tried out for the schools football team and made the squad so had practice after school most days. Either that or he was at the gym. I also had cheerleading practice, and as I was head cheerleader I had to come up with the new routines. My changed attitude also meant I spent less time with JayJay. I had to catch up on all the work I'd either missed due to suspension or not bothered paying attention to, which meant I stayed after school everyday to catch up, usually with Mr Greene, after JayJay's tutoring sessions entailed more making out sessions than anything else. Summer had also gone by and I silently prayed my truck would survive through the upcoming winter as I couldn't cope with trudging in the cold walking to school. Half term approached and on the last day JayJay had an empty house as his parents had gone away for the weekend, so we spent Friday night on his sofa snacking on pizza and junk food with a large bottle of coke between us. We'd pledged earlier that day to take a break from school activities over the week off and focus on spending some time with each other. JayJay's phone chimed, distracting us both from the TV screen.

"Result!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and he chucked me his phone. It was a text from his mum.

**Me and Dave have decided to stay with his parents a bit longer as his mother has taken ill. Don't expect us back until next weekend. That doesn't mean you can throw any wild house parties, be on your best behaviour! Tristan's welcome of course but be good! I'll transfer £100 to your bank account for food shopping and for you to treat yourself for springing this on you last minute.**

I grinned up at him and we kissed until his phone went off with another text message and we broke apart.

**And stay out of the alcohol cabinet!**

We both burst out laughing, before we kissed a final time before cuddling up on the sofa to watch another movie we weren't really paying much attention to. We were both just enjoying spending time in each other's company which has been a rare treat recently. I'd convinced him to come back to Edith's with me and he'd fallen in love with her chicken casserole and we tried to make it a weekly event that we'd go and see her Wednesday evening and help her with any chores that needed doing. She'd noticed I'd gotten my old spark back and pulled me to one side to comment on it last week. I was pulled from my thoughts when JayJay kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him until I ruined the moment by yawning. He laughed at me and pulled the blanket over the back of the sofa over us and told me to go to sleep. For the first time since we'd been together, both of our parents had agreed to let me stay over the night without supervision after we'd convinced them we'd be on our best behaviour. His mum and stepdad invited me and my parents over earlier in the week to ask that they keep an eye on JayJay whilst they were away. Of course they agreed, and after a lot of arguing on mine and JayJay's behalf they'd agreed to let me stay over the night. I had before and vice versa but someone had been in the house with us that time, if not I'd have a curfew I'd have to stick to and be home by. This time I was able to fall asleep in JayJay's arms without having to worry about making it home in time.

The next few days we spent gaming or shopping, and on Saturday night went to a new restaurant that was opening on a date. Other than that the week was pretty uneventful. Seeing as we didn't have school that week, when Wednesday came by we went to Edith's early in the morning. JayJay mowed the lawn whilst I pulled the weeds up and tidied the front garden, whilst width did the same in the back garden. By 12 o'clock we were hungry from spending the morning gardening so me and JayJay made cheese sandwiches and cold glasses if squash for us whilst Edith sat at the kitchen table. We spent the afternoon talking about nothing in particular until Edith summoned us to slavery.

"Right! Time to start the casserole. JayJay wash and cut the chicken over there and me and you Tristan will peel and chop the vegetables." We worked in silence humming along to the old radio playing in the background before eating. At 8 o'clock Edith locked the front door after us and JayJay walked me home before kissing me goodnight and going home himself.

I climbed the stairs to my room and changed into one of JayJay's t-shirts I liked before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

They say nothing lasts forever. I guess they're right. I got the exam grades I needed to go to University, which meant moving away. Me and JayJay were still seeing each other and we had been for nearly a year. No, we hadn't had sex. I didn't want to complicate our relationship. I remember my mom telling me she felt the same with dad, I never understood it until now. She didn't want to get too attached because that's what it would do, it would also be less painful when they leave you. We reached the terminal and it finally hit me. I would have to say goodbye. I pulled JayJay into a fierce hug and kissed him passionately unsure of when I would next see him, regardless of the fact his parents and mine were stood beside me. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and let me cry onto his shoulder as i clung to him desperately, not wanting to let go. It reminded me of that day.

Flashback.

It was January. Me and JayJay had been together for a few months now and we were happy. We were currently lying in bed in silence one evening when he said the fateful words. We need to talk. Most people believe this to be the start of a breaking up speech. Maybe that would have been less painful. Then I'd know he'd be safe. I turned to look at him.

"What about?" I asked, scared of his reply. Because let's be honest, since when did them words have a happy ending?

"I love you."

"I love you too," I responded warily.

"You know I told you I didn't want to go to uni and I wanted to get a job?" He paused, taking a breath. Calming himself. He obviously expected me to hit the room. Was he planning on being a stripper or something? "I'm signing up for the army. Before you say anything I know the danger and the risk and I don't want to lose you. I know it will be hard, but I don't want our relationship to end. But the army is something I want to do."

"Why?" I whispered.

"I can't answer that. It's just something personal I'm sorry. Just trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm not happy about it. You could die. I can't lose you. But it's your dream and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. If you're happy I'm happy. We can get through this together." Neither of us said much for a while after that as it sank in.

That was months ago. I knew the day would come, but it seemed so far away. Now the day has come I don't think I can say goodbye. A man approached us. Tanned skin with dark hair, muscular and dressed in a similar outfit to JayJay's. I recognised him as Trey. Him and JayJay met during a training session and would be going on the frontline together. They spoke most days either by text or Skype and I spoke to him the few times I happened to be with JayJay when they were talking.

"Don't worry Tristan," he told me with a small smile, "I'll take care of him for you." I smiled back and quickly gave JayJay one last hug.

"I love you." I told him. "Just promise me to stay safe and I'll see you when you come home. _Because you will come home_. Understand?" He gave a curt nod. I kissed his cheek then turned and walked away.

"I love you more," he called after me but I couldn't turn around because I knew I'd crumble and beg him not to go if I did. I heard our parents saying their goodbyes and took off quickly out of the airport and waited outside my dads jeep for them to return. My dad was the first back, rather quickly on my heels.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice. I nodded. I couldn't handle saying anything right now. He pulled me into a tight hug and I broke down in my fathers arms. Heavy sobs, tears pouring down my face. My mother soon came out with his parents in tow who got in their own car and headed home. I pulled away from my dad and climbed into the back of the jeep. I put my seatbelt on and pulled my legs up onto the seat, crying silently to myself. A whole 12 months until I get to see him again. If I see him again. Half hour later we pulled up in the garage and I climbed the steps into the kitchen. Harrison, Lucy and Katie were sat at the table.

"Hey," Lucy greeted me. "are you okay?" Ignoring her I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I changed out of my clothes into an outfit of JayJay's and climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there. In my room. Unable to face the world. Thinking the inevitable, until Lucy came into my room one day. She took one look at me, opening up the curtains and told me to get ready. I tried to argue but she wouldn't reason with me. She made me go shopping with her for her sisters birthday and have something to eat since she said no one could remember the last time I had something to eat. She helped me realise things in life. Helped me to reevaluate life. That day my life changed. I stopped talking to my friends. Looking back I couldn't remember the last thing they did for me besides get drunk with me, which I hadn't done in months. I also went to see Dillon and Katya to call a truce. Life's too short. I spent more time with my family. I decided not to go to University after all and started bussing tables at Borderline, an old Mexican restaurant. Things had changed since I last saw JayJay and I slowly started ticking off the days since I would see him again. I even dyed my hair back to its original colour, a light brown/gold colour, which in all honesty I had no idea where it came from.

1 month until I saw JayJay. Would he remember me?

3 weeks. Would he have changed? Will _I_ remember _him_?

2 weeks. Would he still want to be with me?

1 week. Would he still love me?

Today.


End file.
